


While the others rest

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: She calls me [5]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, pwp basically, size kink? Maybe??, so mark that down, um, yeah this is porn but they're (unknowingly) in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: A chase between master and childe.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Series: She calls me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	While the others rest

Alucard's crimson eyes track the path his Draculina takes. Watches as she smoothly weaves her way through the trees and jumps over fallen branches. Hears her adrenaline fueled panting and shaky giggles of exhilaration. He could catch up and snatch her into arms with zero effort...But then this fun little _game_ would be over. His own chest was rapidly rising and falling. Blood feeling like it was _thrumming_ in his veins as he follows after her several feet away. 

Her blond head turns to glance over her shoulder. Yelping when she sees him _so_ close. He bares his teeth in a beastly grin and she giggled again. Focusing her attention on leaping across a particularly thick tree trunk on the forest floor. The moon illuminating her form through the gaps of the tree tops. His teeth _ached._ He wanted to wrestle her underneath him. Sink his fangs into her throat as she writhed beneath him. Alucard growls. Deep and _animalistic_. Seras takes a sharp right and he's quick to do the same. 

He almost stumbles when one of her arms raise and moves to the front of her, shirt soon being tossed behind her with another lilting giggle. Top half only covered by a black bra. Milky back free to be devoured by his hungry eyes. Tongue swiping over an enlarged canine. He wanted to wrap his hands around her tiny waist, slide them down to the pleasing flare of her hips. When her hands stray to the back of her bra, sliding over the clasp…

The game is _over._

He lengthens his stride, longer legs easily catching up to her. His clawed hands grabbing her by her shoulder and forcing her onto her hands and knees. Him following her down as he rumbles out a growl of victory. Ignoring her high pitched yelp of surprise as it happens faster than she can even process. He leans over her, arms caging her in. 

_"_ That was rather fun, police girl. Wasn't it?" Alucard asks, grinding into her. Seras pushes back against him, giving a little moan. Hips propped up for him. Back pushed down into an arch. 

Bracing himself with one hand, his other winds into her hair, her head sharply jerked to the side, baring her neck for her master. The neck holding _his_ mark. Breathing out a pleased sigh, he drags his shark like teeth over it. Seras jolting and mewling under him. Breath hitching in response to her instincts screaming _danger._ Which is ridiculous. He has never harmed her. She doubts he'd do it now. Knowing this, a whimper still slips out when his serpentine tongue lashes over the puncture marks. 

He shushes her. Slackening his grip on her hair just a bit. 

The shadows seem to build around them. If they were to look up, they'd see the moon has gone red. A tendril snaking out and cleanly slicing through her skirt. Seras shudders at the ghostly brush against her skin as it does the same to her panties. Leaving her in just her bra. 

Alucard draws back just to drink in the sight of so much of her bared flesh in the moonlight. Seras squeezes her eyes shut, embarrassed to be so exposed in this position. His clothed chest curves once more over her back. Attention returning to her throat. Seras not hearing the sound of his zipper being lowered over her own shuddering breaths. 

Her _shriek_ pierces through the cover of the night as he thrusts inside her the same moment his maw opens and his teeth sink into her flesh. Blood filling his mouth as his eyes fall shut. A feeling of _rightness_ overcoming him. Gloved fingers curling into the dirt. 

Alucard stills inside her, patiently letting his childe adjust to being filled so abruptly. Swallowing down her blood until she rocks back against him with a soft sigh. He pulls himself away from the reopened wound with a hiss. Delivering another rough thrust. Body being jostled forward. Shoulders bumping into his locked forearms. Longer, stronger body curled possessively over her smaller one. Tongue lapping away the last drops of the red liquid. 

There are no more pauses as he plunges inside her again and again and _again._ Seras biting her lip with a keen as he seems to brush against that one little area inside her that has her clawing at the earthy patch of grass they're on. Seras' higher, breathier sounds mingling with his rasping moans and animalistic growls _._ She licks her dry lips. 

Alucard is relishing in her voice, her body, the feeling of being so connected with someone after so long of being alone. Sometimes it will just hit him that she's there. With him. _That she's his._ After so long of being alone...It feels like he's reached Nirvana. 

Her cries are rising in pitch, becoming more frequent. His thrusts becoming choppy, panting raggedly. Thighs trembling, stomach tightening, her mouth falls open in a broken scream. Clenching around his cock and drawing out his own climax. Turning her head for a sloppy kiss that is all teeth and tongue. 

Later, when she's resting on his chest having been covered by his coat, gazing up at the moon...Alucard wonders what she'd look like in the light of day. Would her eyes sparkle differently? He wonders how long it will take for her to be powerful enough to not be harmed by it. To just feel tired instead of agonized and like she was standing in the hottest of fires. She'd probably flourish in it's rays. Smile radiant enough to rival the sun she'd be standing with him under. Even _with_ the exhaustion that comes with being awake during that time. He realizes he can't wait for that day. 


End file.
